dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Ichinose
Rena Ichinose (一之瀬 玲奈, Ichinose Rena) is the Student Council President and leads the Student Council to bully scholarship students like Teru Kurebayashi and Kiyoshi Hasegawa and privatize school facilities. Rena has a tendency to enter bad relationships with unsavory men. Thanks to Teru's kindness, Rena gradually stops bullying and entering bad relationships. Though Rena does not admit it, Teru becomes one of her first true friends, and she indirectly tries to help Teru develop her relationship with Tasuku Kurosaki. Because she has very few close friends, she has trouble with expressing herself, thus she is described as being a typical "tsundere" by Haruka Sawaguchi and Kiyoshi Hasegawa, who both eventually become Rena's friends as well. Later chapters suggest that Rena and Kiyoshi may have feelings for one another beyond being ordinary friends. Appearance Rena has bangs and wears her hair in two pigtails tied by ribbons and bangs hanging on both sides that show off a little bit of her forehead. Unlike Teru Kurebayashi, Haruka Sawaguchi and Kiyoshi Hasegawa, Rena is usually seen wearing a blazer over her school blouse. She is widely regarded by her peers to be a very attractive girl and the sort who appeals to most boys. She is notably shorter than both Teru and Kiyoshi; like Kiyoshi, she actually wishes she were a bit taller, compared to Teru, who is the only one of the three who likes being short. Relationships Teru Kurebayashi In the first chapter of the manga, Rena looks down on both Teru and Kiyoshi as they are scholarship students, which means that they were unable to afford tuition for their school and they were admitted based on their academic performance. Because Teru and Kiyoshi are poor, Rena leads the student council in bullying them. However, Teru is not intimidated by Rena and stands up to the bullies. When Tetsuya Arai embezzles the funds for students, Rena turns to Teru after learning that Teru is connected to a mysterious hacker named DAISY. The incident allows a tentative relationship to form between the two girls, especially when Teru's concern for Rena, after seeing Rena in the red light district with an older boy, proves to be sincere rather than an attempt to blackmail Rena. Rena eventually comes to see Teru as a true friend and values their friendship. In return for knowing that she can trust Teru, Rena provides blunt and sincere advice to Teru regarding how to approach an older man like Tasuku Kurosaki. Kiyoshi Hasegawa Rena initially bullied Kiyoshi alongside Teru but after Teru helped her she became Teru's friend and through this also became friends with Kiyoshi. While Kiyoshi was initially fearful of the bullies led by Rena and often his behind Teru, after their next encounter he had become more mature, confident, and outspoken and claimed he didn't like Rena because she was a spoiled rich girl with a loud annoying personality. The two tended to fight with each other at every chance they got.however, the two were also able to be honest and open about each other. She once asked him to look over the computers Mr. Arai hacked and she ended up consulting with him about everyone's suspicions of Mr. Arai when she felt he was still good. Kiyoshi then told her that if he was Mr. Arai he would be happy she trusted him. Later when she learned what a jerk her fiance was she consulted Kiyoshi who comforted her. Kiyoshi even went to Kurosaki for advice about Rena. Teru even stated she thought Kiyoshi and Rena would make a good couple because even after their bad initial impressions the two have come to like each other and she thinks Rena becomes more lively with Kiyoshi as the two can openly discuss their opinions with each other which are fun to listen to and give off a good vibe. When she was kidnapped by her fiancée Morizono, he participated in helping rescue her by dressing as a bellboy and taking her to a secret room after Teru purposely knocked her out. He escorted her to an escape boat. By the sixteenth volume the two are officially going out where Kiyoshi asked Rena out. Haruka Sawaguchi Rena became friends with Haruka through their mutual friendship with Teru and the two help Teru in her love problems and relationship with Kurosaki. Over time, the two also begun hanging out together. When Rena was kidnapped by Kazuki Morizono (Rena's fiance) and forced to lie to her friends but sent them a secret message asking for help, Haruka used her family connections to get on the boat as a waitress to help rescue Rena showing how close the two have become as friends. Parents Tasuku Kurosaki Kurosaki helped her when she and Teru were kidnapped by her then boyfriend who attempted to strip gem both and post embarrassing videos of them online if they didn't give him money. Kurosaki told her to be careful in choosing men and she almost fell for him herself until Kurosaki told her he only cared for Teru. The two don't interact often but seem to get along fine and he even helped play a major role in rescuing her from Morizono. Out of gratitude, she became his self proclaimed servant number 3. She also enjoys teasing Teru and Kurosaki on their slow relationship. Kazuki Morizono Tetsuya Arai Rena once has dated Arai, even though Rena is a student and Arai is a teacher and she learned that he was embezzling student funds. Despite breaking things off with him when she realized that he was not a good person, Rena still shows concern for him when she learns that he became too involved with a group who intended to harm Teru and Kurosaki. Gallery Rena Ichinose/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stub